Hunt Gone Wrong: Horror Movie Special
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Kiara finds soemone she thought was dead. Kiara and the Winchester's face off against a trickster that has a thing for horror movie characters. See what happens when they come up against the likes of Freddy Krueger, Jason Voohrees, Samara and Micheal Myers. This one's for you Krazy 13 :D Fourth instalment.


"Dean let me in the damn room! Dean goddamn you open it up right fucking now!" All I could hear was him muttering. Sammy had sent me back here to watch him, said him and Uncle Bobby would take care of the ghost fucker that was doing this to Dean. He'd coughed up wood chips, then there was the constant scratching from the road rash he developed. And now he was going to die, again. Fucking hell!

"You, you are NOT real!" He shouted.

"That's it Dean it's not real ignore whatever the hell it is!" Then I heard a thud. I kicked the door nothing, I kicked it again, but still it didn't give. I reared back and put everything I had into kicking the door down. It gave and I crashed into the room Dean on the floor clutching his chest and coughing. "Oh god Dean are you alright?" I dropped beside him cradling his face in my hands.

"Yeah, fuck that was close Kiara." He pulled me down to kiss him.

"I know," I smile helping him to his feet, then going to the fridge bringing out two beers.

"You know me so well." He smirks.

"Dean you're happy so long as you have beer, sex and food, in that order." I laugh sitting down next to him he turned throwing his feet up and over my legs. "Comfy?"

"Very." We'd just about finished our second beer when Bobby walked in.

"Hey Bobby."

"Dean, Kiara." Uncle Bobby nods at us.

"So you road hauled a demon…with a chain?" Dean asks quirking his brow. Just then Sammy walked in someone behind him.

"Well we wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for Raqi," I spit the beer from my mouth jumping to my feet. A girl with bust length ebony hair steps from behind Sammy, her hair streaked through, her eyes a startling emerald green.

"Hey Kiara." I knocked her down pulling the holy water from my back pocket tipping it over her.

"How the fuck?"

"Kiara get off her." Sammy snapped pulling me from her.

"You died! We tried to save you! We found your damn body!" She shook her head getting back to her feet.

"No you found a body. Not mine, I managed to escape." She smirked, cocky as ever.

"You know each other?" Bobby asked looking to me.

"Yeah she's a cousin. She died about 7 months before…Matt. Why the fuck didn't you tell us you were alive? Or come to me when Matt died?" I growled turning my attention back to her.

"Please the Williams are almost as hated as the Winchesters I hung round with you any more I would have been killed."

"Well doors there Raqi, feel free to use it." I growled pointing to the door.

"Still bad tempered."

"Still a cocky little bitch." I shot back. Then we both smiled hugging each other.

"Missed you K."

"Missed you, but more cos I thought you were dead." I said pulling away and slapping her upside the head.

"Hey that was not necessary." She grumbled folding her arms. Her eyes flitting over to Dean who sat there bemused watching us. "Anyway I had some advice told me I needed to come find you."

"Who told you to come find me?"

"I can't say." I had a suspicion it might be an angel, but let it slide.

"So now you two have done your little Dean and Sam moment, I guess you'll be sticking around Raqi?" Uncle Bobby asked.

"I wouldn't mind, but if you'd prefer not to then that's ok." I didn't mind I just wished she would stop eyeing Dean up. I shrugged my shoulders to say whatever.

"We'd love for you to stick around with us." Sammy smiled down at her. As I sat back down next to Dean leaned into me.

"I think Sammy has the hots for your cousin." He smirked his lips brushing my ear sending a chill down my spine. I smirked back.

"I think you might be right." I looked back up at Bobby. "Well while we were waiting for you I found this," I showed them my laptop. Over in Bemidji Minnesota bodies were dropping left right and centre. There were several different ways in which the bodies were being killed.

"What so there's some nut jobs going around killing people, hardly our area." Uncle Bobby frowned at me. I shook my head.

"Check out Mary Beth Casey, Jean Luc Deshone and Liza Monroe. They all had been having nightmares on the run up to their deaths. By the time they were killed it says none of them had slept in almost 72 hours. All killed with four blades of approximately the same length. Sound familiar?" I asked. None of the guys spoke. I had told Dean, but he didn't think it made sense.

"Freddy fucking Krueger? Get lost he ain't real." Raqi scoffed.

"Wow and I'm related to you? I never said he was real, I'm saying that something is taking on the guise of Krueger to kill people. And looking at the other killings, one of them looks like something out of the Ring. I think we got a demon copycat."

"Wait like a trickster?"

"Could be Raqi, who knows till we get down there, but Tricksters usually do it for fun and to humble someone right?"

"Not necessarily , we might have forgot to mention it, but just before Deans trip to hell, we got caught up with a Trickster. He killed Dean repeatedly, replayed the same Tuesday over a hundred times. Each time I couldn't save Dean. But this also sounds like that monster movie freak over in Pennsylvania." I gulped a little panicked squeezing Dean's leg.

"So looks like road trip to Minnesota." Dean grins. I get in my car Raqi following me, we said bye to Uncle Bobby and that we'd head back once we killed whatever it was in Bemidji. It was dark when we drove into Minnesota we were going to stop soon at a motel and rest up, but Kaos was suddenly there.

"Fuck you! Did I not tell you to call or some shit before doing that! You're going to give me a heart attack!" I snapped grabbing my chest.

"My apologise, I'm glad you listened Raquel it is important that the two of you stick together. Kiara have you made any head way on Ruby."

"No I haven't that little demon skank knows not to show her face or I'll send her packing straight to hell." I turn to look at Kaos in the back. "Damn I wish he'd stop fucking doing that!" I snapped seeing Kaos had disappeared as quick as he'd appeared. "Now how the hell did you come across him?"

"He found me, I was in a tough spot up in New York and he came outta nowhere and saves my ass. I thank him and tell him if I can ever help him out to ask, so he says' go to Kiara, she needs you and that I am not to tell anyone. I'm like how do you know us, he says he's an angel I scoff and he shows me. So here I am." I nodded, these angels were a pain in my ass.

We rolled into the sleepy town of Bemidji at noon. The body count had risen to 11 now and it showed no signs of stopping. I went with Dean and we checked out the coroners. The bodies were in groups and looking at them I could identify at least 4 different killings.

"Ok so that one is definitely Kruger style, that is The Ring, damn why can't I remember the girl's name? The coroner report says that he can't come to any conclusion other than her being scared to death. These ones though I'm not sure, though coroner report shows it was probably done by a machete which means one thing and one thing only…Jason Voorhees. And that one's a 6 inch kitchen knife; lots of killers use kitchen knives. The only one that really springs to mind, but unlike the others he's not supernatural."

"Who?"

"Ghostface the killer in the Scream movies, but he's always different. First one was Stu Macher and Billy Loomis, the second was Mickey and Mrs Loomis, the third it was Roman Bridger and in the fourth it was Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker."

"Maybe it's just re-enacting its favourite horror movies?" Dean suggested as we left and made our way to the bar we saw earlier. We had just started to eat out burger when Sammy and Raqi turned up.

"I don't think its Ghostface." Sammy said sitting down next to Dean.

"Well then who?" Dean asks round a mouthful of burger.

"Michael Myers." Raqi supplied.

"Oh shit, well I guess it's a good job it isn't really him cos that son of a bitch is hard to kill." I said after a swig of beer.

"Yeah well we still got to find this Trickster if that's what it is." Dean said everyone going into their own thoughts.

~Raquel~

I ran full blast down the alley way, but the stupid little girl on her trike wouldn't fuck off. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I thought it'd explode. This was one shit birthday not that it seemed anyone knew it was my birthday even Kiara. I should never have let Kiara and Matt make me watch those stupid films. Freddy Krueger had plagued my dreams for years. But know that sick twisted fuck was chasing me down in real life.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you." She sang somehow managing to keep pace with me.

"Get lost you creepy little kid!"

"Three, four better lock your door."

"I'm going to beat you senseless you Freddy Krueger groupie!"

"Five, six grab your crucifix." I ran faster, I needed to get to Sam and the others. "Seven, eight never sleep again."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Nine, ten it's too late your dead!" But just as she finished it I crashed into the motel room.

"Raqi you ok?" Sam asked pulling me away from the door.

"God no, I've just been chased here by some freaking little kid on a trike singing the Freddy nursery rhyme." I hugged him relaxing a little. Sam was nothing like Dean who was a major hottie, but K was with him and Sam was just too sweet. I could keep him free from Ruby's grasp. As he held me I heard the soft sound of metal on metal.

"Sam do you hear that?"

"Hear what Raqi?" He strokes my back and I hold him closer. "Hey I know," his voice suddenly changes. "Wanna suck face?" He laughs manically as I pull away his gloved hand slices down my arm and I see it Kruger and not Sam.

"RAQI!" Kiara screams from outside. The door gets kicked in as Kiara and the Winchesters burst in. I fling myself at Sam.

"It's ok Raqi you're fine, lets wrap this arm up."

"What the hell happened?" Kiara asks as Sam finishes patching my arm up.

"One minute you were right in front of the next you weren't and there was that little girl form the films doing the nursery rhyme. Then I got in here, Sam was there he hugged me then turned into Kruger."

"We need to find whose doing this." Kiara grumbles grabbing a beer for herself and Dean, me and Sam declining.

"Yeah well I think I know who it is. I was asking round about anyone buying large amounts of sweets or anything and this one lady directed me to the post office. A guy named Rick Ernest has been buying a hell of a lot of sweets from Candy Direct." Sam said squeezing my hand in his.

"So I guess we go pay Ernest a visit then." Kiara smiled, "But first I want to try something." She walked out to her car and pulled out her portable flamethrower. "Let's see how Freddy likes a bit of fire." She winked at Dean.

"Man oh man you are sexy!"

"Get a room!" I laugh at them.

"Kiara do we have a stake to kill it with?" I asked as I drove with her to Ernest's house Sam in Dean's car.

"Yes Raqi relax its dripped in his last victim's blood so we are good to go. Sam and Dean have one too." We pulled up outside the guys taking the back door us the front. "Raqi you ready?" I nodded as she passed me the stake, but as she opened the door a body appeared. Dripping wet hair over her face a skin a greyish blue.

"Shit! Run its Samara!"

"Damn I knew her name began with S." Kiara grumbles as I pull her from the porch. This was one heck of nightmare I had strolled into. I should never have listened to Kaos, I should have kept on going like I had been instead of teaming up with three of the most hated hunters. Kiara dropped her flame thrower and sped up ahead of me keeping hold of my arm as I kept an eye on Samara as she followed us. Kiara careened into something and I smashed into the back of her.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." She got out. I pushed a little away from her to see the evil that was Michael Myers. We were trapped between a rock and an evil psycho killer. Kiara suddenly shoved me out of the way. "HELP DEAN AND SAM!" I took off as Michael swung down at Kiara, but as I looked again to see her, she'd gone. I ran in the back door seeing Sam and Dean struggling against Freddy and Jason. This was seriously messed up, movie characters needed to stay in the fucking movies. I saw off to the side who could only be Ernest as he cackled away at the brothers struggling. I came up behind him and staked him.

"You bitch…"He choked out before folding to the floor.

"Sam!" I threw myself at him. "Oh god are you ok?"

"I'm fine Raqi don't worry. Are you ok?" He asked tilting my head up. He leaned in close. I couldn't believe I was about to kiss him.

"Where's Kiara?" I broke away from Sam just as we were about to kiss. I shifted uneasily.

"She…I don't know Dean. She shoved me out of the way as Michael Myers went to strike. I looked back and she wasn't there." Sam hugged me tightly.

"She can't be dead." Dean whispered.

~Kiara~

I shoved Raqi out of the way. I couldn't save her once this time I would. Just as Michael swung down at me I felt something tug me, then I was in a motel. Mine and Raqi's motel room to be exact.

"What the fuck just happened?" I said out loud my heart beating a mile a minute.

"That's simple sweetheart I just saved your life." I turned to see a man. He looked smarmy as hell, a little shorter than Dean and he just looked like one of those guys that felt he was better than everyone else.

"Where the hell is my cousin? And what about Dean and Sammy! If they die because I'm not there I will kill you."

"Babe how do you intend to do that? I'm an angel, though that's our little secret. I had to save you, plus your cousin saved the day. Your little Dean is safe, though they all think you're dead."

"God what is with you angels popping up all over the damn place! First Kaos and Castiel and now you? Who the heck are you anyway?"

"Me I'm Gabriel that's all right feel free to bow at my feet." He smirked raising his arms up like some great figure. So I punched him square in the face. "Hey ouch, you know that's not very nice." I winced flexing my hand.

"Wait Gabriel as in the arch angel?"

"Yes." He looks at me curiously.

"Ok right, then why the fuck, don't you do something about Lilith and the whole fucking world ending scenario?" I shouted.

"Not my place, oh looks like my time is up sweet heart, your little boyfriend is back." I looked to the door and turned finding Gabriel in my face. Quickly he presses his lips to mine and then he was gone. I stood there shocked. One he saves me and two he kisses me? What the fuck was going on?

"Kiara? You're alive!" Raqi shouts coming into the room Sam and Dean behind her. She hugs me tight only for Sam and Dean to dump holy water on me and salt.

"Thanks guys." I say shaking the water from my face.

"What the hell happened?" Dean demands flopping down on my bed. I sat down next to him.

"I was saved…by an angel. He told me not say anything else. Not that there is much else to say, one minute I was about to be knifed the next I was here, with an angel."

"Well I guess at least they're looking out for us. But it wasn't Kaos or this Castiel?" I shook my head in answer to Raqi's question.

"You get the trickster?"

"Yeah Raqi here came out of nowhere while we were getting attacked by Freddy and Jason and killed that son of a bitch." Dean said as he went to the fridge. "Man we're outta beer."

"I'll get some, food too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah the usual for us right Kiara?" I nodded.

"Come on Raqi let's go." I smiled at Raqi as she blushed ever so slightly. The second the door was closed Dean pulled me to him. Crashing his lips down on mine.

"Dean as much I'm loving this what if Sam and Raqi walk back in?" He shushed me holding me closer his hands traveling up my shirt. I knew this was Dean's way of showing how worried he was for me and how glad he was I was ok. We rid ourselves of our clothes pretty quickly.

When we'd finished I quickly pulled on some clothes not wanting to be caught naked. I heard a car pulling back into the motel car park. I peeked through the curtains as Dean dressed to see Sam and Raqi. I was about to turn back round when she pulled Sammy down to kiss.

"Dean look at this!" He quickly came over.

"Man my brother is so getting laid tonight!"

"Dean that's my cousin!"

~Raquel~

It was a quiet drive to the store and take out. I was amazed that Kiara was still alive, but it wasn't my main thought. No that was how would Sam react if I kissed him? The time I had got shorter as we got closer to the motel. We got out Sam with most of the bags.

"Come on Raqi." He smiled that sweet smile of his and I got out. I stopped halfway across the parking lot. Now or never.

"Sam…" He turned looking at me taking a step back towards me.

"What's wrong?" I got on my tip toes and hooked a hand round the back of his neck bringing him down so I could kiss him. I pulled away to see what his reaction was only for him to crash his lips back down on to mine. A perfect end to a shitty birthday.

**A/N: Ta-dah fourth instalment of my Supernatural series done! Happy Birthday krazy 13 hope you liked it and what I did with Raquel. Anything you guys want to see the Kiara and the Winchesters tackle next? Then PM :D**


End file.
